Angels Encountered
by prioreaton64
Summary: After "Angels Revealed", Clary and Jace seem to be happy with their bouncing little girl, happily married, a new house! It couldn't seem to get any better for them until one day, Clary finds herself expecting once more. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare, bad summary I know!
1. Ribs & Tests

**Hey everyone! Welcome back, if you have not read 'Angels Revealed' I suggest you leave now-spoilers I guess you could say are going to be in this series big time! Anywho, I am so excited to write this, I like the new name, at first I wasn't sold but...yea. I'm so excited, I have some very interesting things planned for this series. Haha, I hope you enjoy!**

**(This picks up exactly a year from where we left off. Jace is 20, Clary is 19, and Abby is 1. Jordan and Maia had their baby a little bit after Clary visited her in the last chapter of Angels Revealed. Jocelyn and Luke got married shortly after Clary's wedding. Jem has moved in town. Sneak Peek: POV's of Emma and Jules will be in this series. This series is also planned to be 20 chapters until further notice...)**

**Clarys POV**

Over the past year has been so much fun with my baby girl. She has learned to crawl, clap, talk (sort of, she only has 3 words in her vocabulary.). And, Izzy was able to get pregnant 3 months ago, her and Simon are elated, they knew 1 month in. I was in the living room on the couch with my head rested on Jace's shoulder, him and I have just started trying for a baby about a week ago. Since Abby can crawl, she pretty much is like a little monkey all over the place. Honestly, sometimes she is like a dog, she loves crawling up the stairs but can't come down them, it's exhausting yet fun at the same time.

"Owwww!" I hear Abby yell out, wails of screams coming right after it. My head jerked back, Jace was standing before I could even recognize my head fell from his absence. I stand up, worries fill my thoughts. Jace was picking her up, she wore blue jeggings and a white shirt with slobber over the top. She was rubbing her head, it appears like she hit her head on the side of the stairs.

"It's okay, daddy's got you. Shhh…" Jace calms her abnormally quick, she loves Jace more than anyone. I was right all along; she is a daddy's girl.

"Otay." she still sobbed, a new word she picked up. I'm a proud mommy. She managed to grasp talking easily but few words, probably from me considering mom said my first word was 'dada' at 8 months. Her first word was also 'dada', she's kind of learning 'mama', she can only say 'ma' right now though. Other than that she is having a hard time on speaking actual words, a lot of it is gibberish. She laid her head on his shoulder, perfectly connecting with his neck like puzzle pieces.

Her hair has grown out to side bangs and curly tips at the top of her neck. I can faintly see high and pronounced cheekbones and a more sculpted jaw than usual for a girl but it was barely noticeable. I imagine her cheeks would look like Angelina Jolies when she gets older.

"I think someone is tired, huh baby girl?" Jace coos to her as he gives me a nod and heads up the stairs, Abby's eyes already drooping closed as she takes a heavy sigh. I run my fingers through my hair and then tie is back in a ponytail, my tummy grumbling. I list off the things to cook- or at least if I had the ingredients to cook them.

Chicken.

Mmm, that sounded so good at the moment. Lucky me, if I was correct we had some marinating chicken in the fridge. I opened it up and was pleased to see that I was right, I heard Jace lightly sing to her from upstairs, I smile at myself. I grabbed a skillet and started cooking the food, on the side I made a caesar salad.

Soon enough my food was ready, I served it to myself on a red plate. Jace came down the stairs gracefully.

"She's asleep." he said, I nodded. I figured she would be, little girl loves her daddy. "I was planning on taking her to her first mall trip, something like that. A daddy/daughter date."

"Okay, I'll have the house to myself which will be nice." I say, it's been awhile since I've had quiet. Yes during nap times were good but she wakes up crying every 30 minutes, and usually takes 2 hour naps. But a house to myself-that seemed foreign. "Why do you think she cries so often during her naps, do you think it's nightmares or…" The topic seemed to slip from my mind to my mouth.

"I'm not sure, maybe tomorrow while you're home alone you could call Jem, he's the guy who delivered your baby right?"

"Yes, yea maybe I will ask him." I say curiously. "I wonder if it's pain, like she has back pains or something hurting her internally but she can't speak real words so the only way she can signal us is through crying." He paused.

"Maybe… but why only while she sleeps?" he asks as he comes up to me and cups my face like he was going to kiss me. He leaned in, I smile slightly and say, "That's the thing we need to figure out." I say softly and quietly. He kisses me a bit rougher from what I got from his gently touch, a splash of hunger in his kiss. His tongue grazed my top lip, the steam of my food warming under my chin, I back out from the 'steamy' situation. See what I did there… because of the food? No, okay. I shoot him a smirk as I walk past him, I walk over to my painting station where I left my sketch book. I pick it up and walk over to the couch, taking a bite out of my hot chicken.

After 50 minutes of trying to draw Magnus and Alec like Magnus asked me to do as a gift for Alec, I couldn't get the shading right. I zoomed in on the picture he wanted me to draw of them. I looked back at my portrait, eventually I saw that my shading was right but something was off and I couldn't pinpoint it. Proportion? I realized that it was proportion and I'd have to start all over again. With a frustrated groan I tossed my sketchbook to the floor, it tumbled over revealing a flower drawing I did once. I close my eyes and shake my head, irritated with my drawings.

"What did that sketchbook ever do to you?" Jace said from behind me as he leaned over, his golden curls tickling the sensitive flesh under my ear. He kisses my jaw, it slowly started taking away the frustration. "Abby is asleep, wanna head up to the bedroom?" he asked, his voice was husky and sexy. I sighed as I turned around and lifted myself off of the couch, slowly he brought his face up to kiss me.

We both walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door. I took off my shirt and laid down on the bed, Jace following as he took off his. A sudden cry burst from Abby's room, I sigh and look at Jace.

"I'll get her." I throw my shirt back over the top of my head, pushing my hair back. My padded footsteps were loud, my narrow hips lightly swung, my shoulders back. I open the door to see Abbi sitting up with one of her hands clutching her side.

"Ma! Ma!" She cried, I pick her up, her tossed curls were all messy from sleep, I wiped a curl out of her face and behind her ear. "Where does it hurt, lovebug?" I ask, she takes her hand and points to her side, to her ribs. That's not good. Was it a broken rib, there was no way of telling? Maybe I'll call Jordan to do an x-ray ASAP. Jace came in the room with a worried look, a line between his eyebrows.

"Honey, it's her ribs. She says her ribs hurt, we should try to call Jordan and see if he could do a x-ray soon." I say, he looks as Abby and rubs her side, she flings her arms out so Jace could carry her. He lifts her out of my arms, "I think it's best we call him now because she has to go back to sleep, hour naps don't settle for her. If you can try to get one today. Plus, the sooner the better." he says, Abigail still lightly sobbed as he held her.

I walk down the hall, out of the dark room into the brightness, my eyes squinting. I grab my phone which was next to my empty plate and dial Jordan, he picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, it's Clary."

"Ah, hello Clarissa. Everything okay?" he asks, a babies laugh from the background. The baby is a perfect blend of both of them. It's a boy, his name is Zachary and he has light tanned skin, barely any brown hair with Jordans eye shape, nose, and Maia's mouth shape and tiny ears.

"Umm, er. Not really, something is wrong with Abigails ribs, she wakes up 4 times she naps crying about it. Is there sometime we can schedule an x-ray?" I ask as I bite my fingernails, creating a bad hangnail.

"Oh, oh…" I hear Maia in the background asking what was wrong, some sort of childrens show on in the back. "Uh, okay. Yea, I'm just trying to see when I can schedule the closest appointment possible. Give me one second."

"Okay." I say, Abby's crying eventually faded, I waited impatiently. I point the phone outwards and sigh heavily so they don't hear me, then I'd sound like an impatient b-

"Alright, turns out I forgot a client of mine at 4:00 is canceled, do you want to come in then?"

"Thank you so much, will do!" I say, "Bye-bye."

"Uh-huh, bye." I end the call and walk up the stairs to Jace when I feel something in my tummy. Can't be-already? After 1 week? I run to the bathroom instead and take a pregnancy test, we got some when we started trying. I look down at the pregnancy test after I flush the toilet. I look up, wondering what Jace will think.

It was positive.

**Hey, sorry I meant to post this last weekend but with Easter and family coming over that I haven't seen in a few months which I usually see every weekend, I was busy. But it was fun, I hope you guys had fun last weekend too. Please tell me what you think on this so far, I actually have something in my fanfiction bio about reviews. Look at that and it mind change or at least tilt your mind on reviews, please review! I feel like my writing isn't as good as it was, I feel like I'm not describing things enough so please criticize me on that! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed, byyyyyyyyyye :***


	2. Babies & Doctors

**Hey everyone! Holy cheez-it balls, thank you for the reviews on chapter 1. Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

"Jace!" Bliss covered my body, sweet thrills crawling up from my toes through my adrenaline pumping veins. I hear a knock on the door, I was smiling so broadly I squeezed my eyes shut and laughed from such happiness. I opened the cool metal doorknob quickly, Jace was revealed in a red and white elbow-sleeved shirt with black basketball shorts. The tips of his honey hair curled, it has grown out about 2 inches longer, I wasn't sure if I liked the new length but right at the moment it didn't matter. I snaked my hands around his neck and lightly jumped up and down making loud stomps throughout the house.

"What is it?" he laughed as his hand brushed through my hair, I stopped the jumping and enjoyed that euphoria for the slightest moment. I backed out so I looked straight into his swirling eyes that I called home, his skin already starting to tan from Spring. I had a feeling he already knew but I burst out my excitement anyways.

"We're pregnant!" I say in pure glee, a broad smile took over his face so his eyes crinkled in the sides, his cheeks turned slightly rosy, he just seemed to glow brighter than usual.

"Clary!" he gasped as I shut him up with a kiss of delight. He did not complain and kissed me back. His lips were slightly chapped but were still his lips, I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms back around his neck as I went up on my tip-toes, one of his hands on my waist while the other rubbed the back of my neck. Our jaws working together, our bodies moving closer. His hand stopped rubbing my neck and cupped the small place and broke our kiss softly.

"This is amazing, I love you so much Clarissa!" he said wrapped in ecstasy, I pecked my on the lips. "How will we tell Abigail?"

"Later, maybe tomorrow or something. I'm not sure, today?" I ask as I bite my lip, still smiling while doing it.

"Whenever you'd like my love." he said as his eyes drooped and he rubbed his nose with mine, it tickled but I continued in the act. I heard slaps against wood along with the knocking of it. Abby was at Jaces leg on her hands and knees, she slowly grabbed onto his pants and sort of stood up, she really wants to walk and she is learning it fast.

"Is mama otay?" she asks with a line in between her eyebrows, Jace looked down at her round face with a smile and said, "Yes, she is just excited babydoll."

"Oh." she said as she looked up at her and smiled where I saw a slight bump in her gums, no wonder she is chewing on all of her toys lately. "'Bout wha?" she said, I let my hands fall loose from Jaces neck as he picked her up and gave me a look asking, _Should we tell her now? _I give him a nod.

"You are going to have a baby brother or sister, your mama has a baby in her tummy. You will be an older sister to them." he said gently, she puckered her lips in a bit confusion but when her eyes flickered she got the message.

"Oh...wow!" she yelled and her hands came up her bright face with a bright smile. "Here?" she asked as she rubbed her tummy over her yellow sunflower shirt and white leggings, her diaper popping out a bit.

"Yes," answered Jace sweetly. "When will I see da baby?" she asks, "A few months, mommys tummy will get bigger and bigger until the baby wants to come out." I smile at their sight.

It was now 3:55, I realized I was meeting with Jordan.

"Shhh," realizing Abby was in front of my drawing scribbles with crayons on the floor and me trying to stop my cussing I quickly covered myself, "Shoot." I say as I sit up and grab my purse, their house was at least 10-15 minutes out. I grab my phone and shoot a text to Jordan telling him I'll be running a bit late. It was too late to get a sitter for Abby and I couldn't drop her off at anyones house, I guess she'll come. That's when I realized I was being stupid, she had to come because it was an appointment for her. I mentally slap myself yet giggle to myself.

"Can I come?" Abby asks as she runs as fast as she can on her hands and knees to pull on her shoes, she loves going places with me, Jace soon appears trotting down the stairs and pecked me on the lips with a dash of a smile. Looks like the whole family was in a rush.

"Yes, lovebug, grab your shoes, Jace do you have the keys?" I ask him, he holds up his right hand, the keychain around his index finger, I sigh with relief. I swing Abby in my arms, she tsks when my arm hits her ribs, her eyes closed, when they opened tears were in her little red eyes. I kiss her nose and we all head out the door.

Jace knocks on the door, I close the car door from getting her out of her car seat. Luckily, Maia said to just have it at their house so we didn't have to deal with big hospital crowds and waiting rooms. Maia swung open their door and greeted us with a bright smile, from what I can see on the inside of their house it looks like a cabin. Not a cabin in the woods sort of thing but one of those cabins on the winter slopes. From the outside it was a small house but looked huge on the inside.

"Hey you guys!" she says and stands aside, I then saw Jordan walking out from a hallway and hastily turning down the News on the T.V. "C'mon in, would you guys like some water or soda or something?" We walked inside, wood walls and floors with a dark green rug, a long glass coffee table and a brown leather couch from what I could see so far. A few paintings and family picture on the wall behind their T.V which was playing "The O'Riley Factor" A political/news channel. I knew it all to well in my childhood when my dad played it non stop. A big window by the door with white curtains, I smile at the small yet dainty place.

I usually always say I'd pass but it was warm outside and with winter in New York always being frosty, I was not used to it. "If I could have a water-"

"Wa-wa! Wa-wa!" Abby wiggles in my arms, I slightly grip down just so she won't plop down on the pavement. That gave me a nasty, horrible mental image and I wiped it away as fast as I could.

"Sorry about that." I say, Maia closes the door behind her and shrugs as she goes off into what I believed the kitchen. A sink and pictured covered fridge was all I could see from here. Jordan pats a seat next to him inviting Abby to sit, I sit her down as looked down to the leather and did swirls with her fingers on it.

"Alright, hey Abigail. My name is Jordan." he says sweetly, she looks down at her toes and blushes pink, she knew Maia well but didn't know Jordan at all. She has picked up my shyness to new people. "I won't hurt you, has anything been hurting you though?"

"Here." she points to her side -ribs- quietly and shyly. Jordan gives a tight smile to Jace, Jace smiled at both of them. Jordan knew she was shy very fast, Maia returned with two kitchen chairs for us to sit on and a glass of ice water for me and a sippy cup of water for Abby. "Thank you." I say to Maia, she flashes me a smile and disappears down the hall.

"Can you lay down for me like a big girl?" he asks, she obeys and rests her head on the arm rest, she examined Jordan contently as he grabbed his blue gloves. "Alright, we are ready. Mom, dad, was exactly has been the problem?" he asks like any doctor would, no matter if he knew us or not.

"Well," Jace starts, "More frequently she has complained about them during the day-" I was unaware of this, I spend everyday all day with Abby. Maybe she just goes to Jace with everything, makes sense considering them being so close n' all. She tells Jace everything. "and lots more while she sleeps the past few months. Since of her underdevelopment we thought that's what it was at first but it came up more often, yada yada yada."

"Okay…" he drawls as he feels around her ribs but when he switched to the right rib she responded with, "No. Dis one." she pointed to her left rib. Her sassiness was not from me and I can guarantee that. Jordan hid a smile, but as he kept feeling around her ribs he came down to her waist, Abby started giggling. Like me, she was _very _ticklish in her ribs.

"I can't seem to feel anything, her ribs seem strong like they should but I will do an x-ray now. Although I do think their might be slight bruising on her ribs but, that can't be the only thing waking her up at night." he says, I bite my lips which ends up tearing off tender skin, I close my hand around Jaces. "Alright, I am going to put this big machine over your tummy, it won't hurt you okay it will just be warm." When an adult says warm to a kid that means hot, they're just trying not to scare them. Jace and I exchange a look, the same thought, he looked worried with his flushed cheeks and his finger tap on his shorts.. I pulled a red strand behind my ear and exhaled heavily.

"Jordan…" I warn before he puts the x-ray machine over my timid girl. He got my note and gave me a nod while closing his eyes momentarily, but that still didn't calm my nerves over it. He move his machine over her, I look over to Abby, she looked back at us and gave me a toothless smile with her nose scrunched.

"Warm!" she exclaimed with happiness, I smile back at her. As Jordan looked over the machine he sighed i looked at us. I didn't really want Abby being in here to hear this because she might get freaked out, perfect timing I heard footsteps down the hall and Maia appeared.

"Hey Abby, ask your mommy and daddy if I can take you to the park with Zachary, he's been dying to meet you." she says with a smile, little Zach crawling on the ground after his with a blue pacifier in his mouth, sucking away happily. Abby turns to Jace and I will pleading eyes, "Yes, it is okay with my and daddy." I say, she kisses me on the cheek quickly, Jace too, that's my lovebug.

"Do you want me to grab her carseat? Here, let me go get it-" Jace begins as he starts sitting up.

"Oh no, no! Your okay, if you want me just to grab it I will." she says kindly, Zach held on to Maia's leg, he looked like a mama's boy.

"On;y if you want." Jace says and with a goodbye from Maia they went off to the park, "Honestly, be completely truthful. How bad are her ribs?" He sighs, Jordan was able to print the analyzation from the machine and handed one to us. Before I could see what was wrong Jordan had already announced it.

"Abby seems to had bruising on the top half of her left ribs and a 2 chipped ribs. I am not sure what could have chipped he ribs- nothing to worry about though, they will heal in 5 weeks time. But simple accidents could have caused the bruising." he says, I see the scan, he was correct. Tears show in my eyes and I blinked them back as much as I could, my poor baby girl. Jace grips the side of my arm as he stares down at the sheet.

"Is there something we can do to...to speed up the healing?" Jace sounded just as nerve-wracking and upset about this as I felt. His expression was heartbreaking.

"I thought you'd ask, here, take these." he handed me an orange small prescription bottle with about 20 white pills in this. "They can dissolve in any liquid or you can put it in with her food, give her these 2 times daily. One in the morning, one in the evening, if it bothers her during the night-only if needed- you can give her another making 3 a day. So instead of 5 weeks you'd have about 2 and a half weeks. I can't speed it up anymore."

"Thank you." I say but it barely came out audible.

**I've been meaning to put this up with all the nice reviews but I got a bit of writers block and I've been stuck reading Project Marriage, it is on my favorite story list you have to read it! Also I went into more full detail for this chapter which I hope will be in all of them I'm just having a hard time figuring out what to plan for this series which doesn't put much creativity into my work. (Sorry, I didn't have time to proof read!) Thank you for reading, please review, byyyyyyyye! **


	3. Bruises & Parks

**Hey everyone! I saw Fast and Furious 7, it was SO GOOD! Secretly, i have a mini obsession with those movies so seeing it in theaters made me cry 2 times. Especially with Paul Walker and just ugh it's saddening whether you like those movies or not. (I am in a major writing slump so please excuse it! And working on a new VA fanfic -shocked emoji inserted-) Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Me and Jace came home while Abby was still at the park with Maia, whom said they would be home in about 30 minutes. I hope my love bug doesn't mess around too much and hit her ribs, cracking them even more.

"What are we going to do with Abby?" Jace asks on the foot of our bed, leaning over with his hands in his face. I come over to Jace quietly and rub his back, the curve of his spine hitting every finger of mine.

"We just give her the medicine as much as needed." I say and rest my head the Jace's warm broad shoulder. The curvy bone hitting my temple, he and I both exhaled in unison. "She'll be back soon and then we can give her the pill in her milk or something. What do you wanna do in the meantime?" I ask him softly.

"I'm not sure...how's my baby doin?" It took me a second to realize he was talking about the baby in my tummy. I smile and sit up and rub my tummy, noticing the slightest bump I could barely see it myself.

"Great, but he or she want their daddy." he looks at me with those melting honey eyes that I fell in love with and bends down and kisses my tummy. The warmth of his kiss stayed on my shirt even though his lips have left, I was a tad shocked to realize that his lips were now on my cheek. I turn and put my hand on his chiseled jaw and kiss him on the lips, soft and gentle sweet tasting lips. He lightly broke the kiss, covered himself in blankets on the bed and grabbed the T.V remote. I then hear my phone ring from downstairs, I basically hop down the steps.

I was able to just grab my phone before it went to voicemail.

"Clary!" It was Maia, she sounded very frantic, a small tickle grows up from the small of my back it fear.

"Yes?" I say with a bit of fear myself.

"It's Abigail, she fell off of a play thing and her arm is badly bruised and cut, she hit her head." she says all too fast, I gasp loudly. I felt like crying and screaming, tears arose in my eyes.

"Get Jordan there!" I say a little loud, running up the stairs. I gave Jace a look of fear, I believed he made the connection once he grabs his shoes.

"I-I have, he's coming as fast as he can with his ice packs and such. Oh, Clary I feel so bad!" she says. One side of me wanted to say to calm her down, the other side of me said _This happened under your supervision, don't touch my baby again!_

"Okay." I say, not giving in to either side of my head. "Jace and I are hurrying down there."

"Clary I don't think you'll make it as fast as you'd like." she said slowly with anxiety, Jace was already starting the car, I was closing my door.

"What?!" I snap back at her. Of course I'll make it to my baby girl in time is she kidding?

"No, no, I mean it in as we live in New York and-"

It dawned on me right then and there as Jace pulled out of the parking lot. "Traffic hour." Jace looked at me as he started driving past the hills. He understood what I meant and cursed under his breath and sped up slightly.

Maia went silent.

"Maia, what is going on with my baby?!" I was frustrated as hell and it was slightly hard to contain in internally.

"She-she's crying and calling for you but she's okay, she's in my arms relaxing." she rushed, oh dear Lord my love bug.

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this I feel really bad. Plus, I am so very sorry for such a short chapter, I am very busy and in a writing slump. Cliffhanger? Oh, and yes, like I said earlier I am working on a VA (Vampire Academy) fanfic, I am currently writing the 2nd chapter. I'm not sure when to post it exactly, help me out on a date? I hope you enjoyed, please review, byeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Pancakes & Colleges

**Hey everyone! It's like early summer where I live right now, it is so hot. But nothing I'm not used to, born and raised in this weather ya know? I hope you guys are doing well, I hope you enjoy!**

**2 Days Later**

**Jace's POV**

My baby princess ended up being okay. We were a little late getting there but Jordan made it in time to patch up a few cuts on her arms. She has growing bruises on her arms, and one on her head but her curls cover it well.

She is now afraid of parks.

What we haven't told Maia though is that she doesn't like her anymore, she said she wanted mommy to hold her instead. She likes their little boy, Zachary, still but all he wants to do is go to parks. You can imagine how that turns out.

"Jace, can I talk to you for a second." Clary enters our room with a small voice, she had just fed Abby her medicine and some cereal. Her hair was up in a ponytail with loose curly strings framing her face, an oversized sleep shirt which was actually mine in her underwear. God, I love this woman so much.

I smile, stand up from the bed and peck a kiss on her lips but couldn't shake the worry burning in my eyes.

"What is up, darling?" My hands were placed on her hips as I was lured into her beauty. She bites her lips, not seductively but in nervousness, but yet she still looked sexy as ever. But seeing her worried state, distress panged through me which almost made me uneasy.

"Considering I am 19, your 20...we're still young," where was she going with this, oh God, I am starting to panic with unimaginable fear and there was no way of hiding it. My face sunk. "this is not where you think it's going, babe, I love you _so _much and I couldn't imagine a life without you or the kids."

I sigh with huge relief, like a wound healing with cool air blown on it.

"Like I was saying," she continued, "I want a career, your job is amazing and it brings in profit but we are just able to pay a little over our taxes. With a baby coming along on the way, I want a career. But the career I would love to have, doesn't make overloading pay but, it's something I'd love to do."

She was right, we in our household are existing. Yes, existing proudly with our small family but we aren't living. Getting fast food was rare, and it was nice to have a greasy pizza or french fry every now and again. Clary and I can't go out on dates for dinner, movies, any of that.

We have just enough money to pay for food on our plate and a roof over our head and running water but, we as a family can never leave the house due to a very slim budget. We go outside a lot but being on this plot and in this household so much, it is driving me insane.

"Of course I would love to jump straight into this job but I need an education. I want to take online college classes. So I am learning but I'm still here with our baby and you."

"Clary!" This was wonderful, "This is fantastic." I gasp, she looks up, now free of worry and joy. Maybe shock.

"Really?" The question was; why was she so shocked and scared? "Of course Clarissa, this is amazing. You deserve all your education and the career you aspire to. I took college classes online, it was nice." I say backtracking about 2 years ago when I was 18.

"I remember that." she says with a bright smile. I guess you could say me and Clary were highschool sweethearts. We met in 5th grade but started dating sophomore year in highschool.

"When do you want to start? What program?" I ask, completely excited for her.

"Slow down," she said with a giggle, "you might want to know where I aspire to work?" I now feel sorta bad I didn't ask that first.

"Sorry, babe. You can tell me all about it, I really should shut up." I say, slowly bowing down for a kiss. She accepts and gently places her lips on mine.

"Mama!" Abigail cries from her room, looks like she can't sleep well. She smiles at me and walks down to her bedroom. I smile myself and exhale. I finally walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making pancakes.

"Daddy?" I hear a little innocent voice from the living room, I glance over. Her and Clary were on the ground with Tangled on the t.v, drawing. From what I could see, Clary was drawing Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, and Abby was drawing what I believed the chameleon.

"Yes, princess?" I ask to her.

"Can I's help chu?" her eyes were pleading, she stood up and took a step. My baby girl's first steps. I smile broadly and run over there, a foot away. I open my arms openingly, she giggled and waddled towards me. She tripped, I heard Clary gasp but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Dada!" she giggled again, she slapped my arm playfully. I pretended to fall back in defeat, she laughed even harder and played along. I was now fully laying on the floor, Abby was on her tummy on my tummy. She gave me a gummy smile.

"You wanna help daddy cook pancakes?" I coo.

"PANCAKES?" she screamed with so much joy it was almost criminal. It slightly hurt my ears but I nodded with a laugh. The doorbell rang, Clary stood up and went over to it as she cracked her knuckles.

I hold Abby and swing her around, her skirt flew. Her mouth was open really wide and her eyes were squinted. I slowed down and put her in her highchair, which thankfully had wheels on the bottom so I dragged it over to the counter.

"Again!" she whined in a playful way. "Soon, princess." I respond as I put 2 eggs on her high chair tray.

"Now, don't break those yet, okay princess?" I say she nods and places her hands on the eggs, liking the coolness from them. I saw Clary invited the people at the door inside, it was Isabelle and Simon.

I almost forgot Isabelle was nearly done with her first trimester of pregnancy.

Her belly was definitely bigger since the last visit.

"Well, I heard someone was pregnant?! Isabelle said excitedly, Clary nodded. "I'm so proud of you!" She greeted Clary with a hug and they sat down on the couch and squeaked conversation after conversation.

"Dada?" Abigail asked, she held both eggs up in both of her small, chubby, and soft hands. "Can I's smash dees?" I look at her with curiosity filled eyes, she returns with melting bright green eyes. I was glad she looked so much like Clary, God I love these girls so much.

"Want me to show you how to do it like daddy?"

"YEA!"

**I figured I would add a little Clace fluff, it you count that as fluff. Plus i thought with Clary going to do college then get a job, it was more realistic. And I was thinking that this story needed more interaction with Abby so I did just that! I hope you enjoyed, please review!? Byeeeeeeee :***


	5. Evil Simon & Aunt Izzy

**Hey everyone! Now, not last chapter but the chapter before I announced starting a VA story but I am thinking of putting that off. I have something more exciting, and you'll hopefully find out soon why! Mwahahaha. Anyways, i hope you enjoy!  
****WARNING: Sensitive subjects in this chapter. Mature audiences only!**

**Isabelle's POV**

"So, do you know the sex of the baby?" Clary asks, striking up a new conversation. I rub my bump, it wasn't huge yet but it wasn't small either. It just looked like I had a bit more weight in my tummy area than my flat toned one.

"Not yet, Simon and I both want a boy though." I say.

"Really? I thought you both would be dying for a baby girl?" she gasps in disbelief, I nod.

"Well yes, in a way I still want a girl so I can dress her up. So did Simon until Star Wars came on one day and he went full fangirl and said he wanted his own jedi to save him."

"Awe," she half giggled, "That's so sweet, he'll make a wonderful dad. I hope you know." she says. That conversation died down and we stood there in silence that started growing awkward.

"Do you ladies want something to drink?" Jace calls from the kitchen, an excited giggle from Abigail. She is so cute, she's got her momma's looks but a guaranteed 100% dada's attitude.

"Well, I can't have much caffeine with the baby n' all. Just some water please." I explain, I was really just thinking aloud here, I'm pretty sure he knew from Clary's pregnancy but, like I said, thinking out loud here. He nods and tosses a rag to the side that was once in his hand. He comes up moments later and hands me ice water and Clary orange juice.

"Aunt Izzzzzz!" Abby calls from the kitchen, I look over my shoulder. Abby always likes my company, I can't tell if maybe she just likes me or likes the fact I always give her little toys and such.

"Hi, Abby!" I set down my water and come up to her, she springs her arms outwards for me to hold her. Jace gives me an accepting look, I pick her up. "Hello missy!"

"When da baby pop out?" she shrugs, I hear Clary innocently giggle from the distance, Jace simply smiles as he puts in his homemade pancake mix in the oven.

"In a few months." I smile at her, I can't wait to have a baby of my own.

…

I flip through T.V channels, day television is so boring. Simon slides up next to me on the couch, moving in with him was the best decision I've made, ever. His hand slips over my waist while the other holds the back of my neck.

"We can't." I giggle lightly, looking into his dreamy brown eyes. He looks back at me with love and lust. His leg swung over mine, not breaking my gaze.

"Why not?" he says, but it wasn't Simon's voice. I mean it was but then again it wasn't, it was dark and rigid, not the soft and gentle Simon voice. He started kissing me but I didn't accept the kiss, he knew why.

"Simon, stop." It was not too clear from the kiss but he kissed me harder, I started to get scared a little. If I didn't move him off soon who knows what he would do. I go to push him off but he barely budges, a strong force came upon me suddenly and I burst him off of me. He stumbled back and I ran out of the apartment. I needed to contact Alec, Jace, or Luke. Someone I trust and love who can get him off. I sprint out, I didn't dare to look back, it would only scare me more.

I bumped into something hard, luckily I looked up to see it was Luke. He was there with Jocelyn, Jocelyn held some coffee mugs. Luke looked down at me very concerned and held my elbows trying to calm me as I breathed heavily.

Ever since I met Luke when I was 16, and Clary was 16, I always looked up to him as a father figure. Especially when he figured out Robert was abusive, he then knew that I did look up to him like that. He's always been so nice and supportive of me, an overall really nice man.

"Isabelle what's wrong?" he said, i turned around and Simon was there. But he wasn't evil Simon anymore he was his himself.

"Uh..uh." I didn't know what to say as my eyes still kept on Simon. He was fine now for Luke and I to see but moments ago he looked like...like...he wanted to...rape me. He shook my elbows and I turned back to him. "Nothing...I thought I saw a man kidnapping a little girl but it turns out he was her father and they were playing robber and superhero. I used to play the game with Alec when we were little."

I was still out of breath. He still looked at me concerned and I knew he wasn't super convinced. I give him a look, forcing him to understand. He nodded at me, someone came behind me and touched my shoulder. I already knew it was Simon.

"Oh hey, Mr. and Mrs. Garroway." I hear Simon, normal, not evil. I started getting dizzy, this was all to confusing. I was starting to get mixed signs and I didn't go with my gut because even my _gut _didn't know what to do.

"Hi Simon." It was Jocelyn, although she still looked at me with her natural mother concern and love. "Sorry, she ran out when I was cooking and I couldn't keep up with her. She's a fast runner." Simon laughed, a fake one, but they mistook it as a real, short, and hard laugh. We said our goodbyes and walked back to our apartment.

I was still nervous and held my phone tightly as I looked at him nervously. He approached me and hugged me with a squeeze, a weakness of mine. "I'm sorry, I started letting my boy hormones get the best of me. You know I'd never do that, I love you Isabelle." he says.

I couldn't help but hug him back, my trust completely restored and the worry I had vanished. Basically forgetting what I was even worried about.

"Sorry," he said again, "I'm gonna sleep it off." he said, but some part of me wanted to join him. After that tight squeezed it made me want his warm snuggle, I tip toed down our narrow hall and glued myself to his side.

We both laid down on the bed, he came over and kissed a small and sensitive piece of skin on my neck. I whimper and extend my neck, he kept nibbling at the tender skin, every now and again sucking and licking. This earned him more and more whimpers and moans, which made me realize this was not doing well for his hormones.

"Simon," I say with a husky moan, he mistaken it for me wanting more and before I could say anything his body was pressed on top of mine and his lips crashed on mine. I tried pushing him off but I didn't seem to have my strength anymore. It was like, it just, gave out. My whole body. I insisted he stopped but he kept kissing my and removed my shirt and bra in the process.

"Oh, Isabelle." he moaned, I still tried hitting him and yelling for him to get off but he wouldn't, I realized just then I left my phone in the living room. He played around with me that he knew would make me moan, and it worked, and I hated myself for it.

This time every item of clothing was ripped off of me, I bucked my hips involuntarily, he smiled and forced himself onto me. I screamed out in agony, my body went numb and I felt weak, even my screams became frail. That dawned on me, the baby. Oh god, my baby. Why was Simon doing this. There was a very strict line between uncontrollable hormones than boyfriend-who-rapes-you-when-he-knows-you're-pregnant. I screamed as hard as I could and hit him as hard.

And then that was it.

I woke up.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review, they mean a lot to me and let me know you guys like the series. Byeee ;***


	6. Mornings & Baseball Kisses

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy! (R&amp;R please)**

**Isabelle's POV**

I scream as I launch myself forward. Realizing I was in bed, safe, I stopped the screaming. I still whimpered, I hear loud footsteps coming down our hall. Oh no, it's Simon, what if he tries to get me again?

"Izzy?" He comes into the room while he walks over trying to comfort me. I thought I could trust him in my dream when he came over to comfort me but he went back and raped me. What if he did that now? What if that wasn't a dream, I was in the bed. He touched my shoulder and I snapped back.

"Don't touch me!" I squeal out of my hoarse throat. I hit him in the arm hard as I hear his wince and run out of the room. Which turned into out of the house. I ran down the apartment complex as I hear him call after me. _Don't look back, it was better for you to do that in the dream. _I thought, so I didn't turn back I kept running.

"It was just a dream! Izzy!" he was getting closer, my heart and and legs throbbed me to stop running- sprinting now in fact. But my head said run, and run as fast as you can. So for the first time in a long time, I listen to head and disobeyed my heart.

Soon enough 5 minutes later I had just about lost him. I was near Magnus and Alec's apartment. I stop running, and instantly felt a foot cramp and a lower abdomen cramp. Shit. Running is okay with a baby but with the amount of how hard I was running, was uncertain.

Knowing I have a hard time conceiving for a baby and just did something that might damage the baby made me hate myself. Tears swell in my eyes, I walked the minute to Alec and Magnus' apartment and knocked on the door. Alec, my loving brother, opened it and his face sunk once he realized there was tears streaming down my face.

"Izzy? What-please come inside." he says, I walk inside and let out all my sobs and tears I was holding back. All of them, even some from not even this situation. Magnus was at work I figured, Alec came up to me though an rubbed my back with a box of tissues in his lap.

"I-I ha-ad a dre-eam and S-s" I fell back into heavy and loud sobs, and tears kept strolling on and on. "Simon-n r-r-raped me-e."

"Oh Isabelle." he said, that was exactly Simon said to me in the dream right before he tore off all of my clothing. I scream and run out. I was able to stumble upon a taxi right then and there, Alec almost caught me but I was now already in the car. I directed him to Taki's and threw him a ten and five dollar bill.

We drove off in silence, the driver was light skinned and had hazel eyes and a nice white tee on him with some writing on the front. He had full sleeve tattoos I studied when he drove. Thankfully, he never questioned my tears or a few suttle sobs. In a way I was glad but then again mad that he didn't try and comfort me.

I left the car and slammed the door shut when I arrived, I went inside and ordered a cup of coffee, 3 sugars and a dash of milk, and two chocolate chip cookies. I ate them absentmindedly, the only thing that was on my mind was Simon. His evil self. The way it hurt with every thrust, his shooting eyes at me, and that wicked voice that didn't belong to him.

What if that was actually Simon, what if it wasn't a dream? I woke up on the same side of the bed, I woke up screaming and last thing I remember was screaming. I just couldn't tell if that was the dream when I screamed and fell asleep or passed out-whatever- screaming.

"Ma'am, we are going to have to ask you to leave." the waitress comes up to me, it seemed like I had finished my cookies and my coffee a while ago. I nod and leave more money on the table. I walk out, who to go to? I was far too scared of my own thoughts wondering, my phone has kept buzzing from missed call and texts from Simon but I ignored them.

But this time my phone buzzed and it wasn't Simon, it was my brother. Great, my phone would be blown up by both of them. I sigh heavily as my tears faded and my sobs evaporated, do I go to Clary? No, she already has her baby and another on the way, I would hate to be a bother. I sigh again.

I can't go to Mom, she'll never understand. I could go to Tessa. Tessa is Jem's girlfriend, he's the one who delivered Clary's first baby, Abigail. I rub my bump, I guess I'll go to Tessa. First mission though, contact Jem. Ask if he knows where she is, if he doesn't know, well then I'm screwed.

**Emma's POV**

**(Gentle reminder: she is now 14)**

I knock on the Blackthorn's household door. I stand there patiently and a few moments later Julian appears at the door. His dark brown hair ruffled back in a baseball hat with his baseball outfit on. Silver, purple, and white were his baseball colors, I've always liked those colors together.

"I heard it was your first game of the year?" I say sweetly with my Uncle Jem by my side, "And I got no invite?" I say, cocking an eyebrow in. He ushers us inside and shrugs.

"I meant to but-"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." I say jokingly, he leans in for a hug. "I understand." I say low enough for Uncle Jem not to hear and break our hug. I was wearing a floral dress and white flats with a halo braid and a dash of blush, lipgloss, and some mascara.

"Alright, we ready?" Uncle Jem says, we walk out to his baby blue 1977 Ford Bronco. We all hop in, Julian taking the back seat. Me and Jules have this thing, we flirt without knowing it until later. Now we are coming more open with the flirting but neither of us have made a move, Jem says I'm still too young but I swear what I feel for Julian is real. But the worse part was, I couldn't explain it. It was just there.

We drive off in a medium roar from the car, I watch all the buildings and lights go by and I feel Julian's gaze on me. I look down at my feet and blush a light shade of pink. Uncle Jem strikes a conversation for the next 15 minutes about the game as we make our way to the field, I kept to myself.

As we find our parking spot in the shade, thankfully, I go to step out onto the little ramp then step to the ground. My foot was misplaced and I slipped, off balance, I fell. But I didn't. I was caught by someone, strong hands firmly gripping my ribs to keep me steady. I look up into Julian's blue-green eyes.

Not breaking our contact, I steadied myself. Man, you could get lost in those eyes. I was tempted to kiss him right then and there, although I knew Uncle Jem would be around the corner quickly. Suddenly we were inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. And my worries disappered, I didn't care for anything except for Jules in that moment.

I kissed him.

Our lips collided, both our first kiss with each other. The feeling of his lips against mine made me so giddy inside. I hear Uncle Jem pick up a phone call of his side of the car, that made me smile on Julian's lips. His hands were on my waist respectfully, mine were wrapped around his neck. He slowly broke the kiss yet time still seemed frozen. I bite my bottom lip and still taste him there, stuck in the same position.

"Don't be nervous for the game, just ask for one more if you do." I say and can't help a smile creep on my lips, a very light blush powdered on my cheeks.

"I think I might need one again." he says and we kiss again. Very briefly, we break it off and spring apart as Jem comes around the corner. I close my door and we walk off to find our seats as Julian goes out to pitch.

**I told you there would be Emma and Julian chapters, you had to know I would do them together, right? I hoped you enjoyed that little scene, I ship them so much it was nice to finally write that. Opinions on Izzy? Please all leave them in the reviews! Byee;***


	7. Phone Calls & Car Rides

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the (re)views, favorite author or story, and followed author or story. I do see them, every single one. I respond to every review ASAP, but shout out to all the guests, please get an account, I love chatting with everyone. Especially since most of questions I get are from guests and I can't really reply. Just thought I'd say that really quickly, again, thank you!. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jace's POV**

I slip out of Abigail's nursery silently and leave the door ajar. She was inside playing with blocks, she's now learned to come down the stairs safely. I hear grunts of frustration as I make my way downstairs, I see Clary ball of up a piece of painting paper and throw it down.

"You okay?" I say quietly. She'll be hitting her first month in in her pregnancy soon and her hormones are setting in early. Not to mention she does get a temper when it comes to her art, you have to be very careful in this situation.

"No." she snaps back, realizing she snapped a sadness appears in her eyes. She playfully whines and walks over to me. "No." she says more softly and wraps her hands around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder. I hold her close and gently.

"What do you wanna do today? It's only 11:00, we still have plenty of time to do things. We could...go to the zoo, we could go out for lunch, maybe go shopping? What would you like to do, love?" I ask her, she loves it when I use the term 'love'. It's a British thing and I think that's why she loves it.

She simply giggled and pecked my cheek. "I'm not sure, I was kinda thinking we could throw a get together soon, with it being June in 5 weeks. That's enough time to plan, right?" she asks.

"That's a good idea, we'll start planning soon." I say, just then, my phone rings. It was from Isabelle, I haven't heard from her in 2 days, usually we text every day, honestly. She's my adoptive sister and I love her.

"What's up, Iz?" I ask and I hear a shaky breath. I swear if she's upset because of Simon I will break him, no matter what. No one hurts her.

"U-um, can I come over. I need to talk to Clary." she says shakily, it was heartbreaking.

"Of course, do you need to be picked up?" Clary eyed me, she probably thought she was out drinking last night and was hungover. It was Saturday yesterday, the situation would fit but, that wasn't the case.

She hesitated for a moment, I was about to say something- wondering if she cut out or hung up but she answered with, "Yes, I hate to be a bother-"

"Don't think anything of it Izzy, I'm on my way." I say as I go to the kitchen counter and grab the keys. Now, where were my shoes?

"Can it be Clary actually, no offense I just need a girl." That pinched but I completely understood, Clary looked over to me, I figured she just heard what Izzy had said and how frail her voice was.

"Yea, no problem. She will be there momentarily, where are you?"

"I'm at Tessa's. She's Jem's girlfriend, the one who delivered Abby. Let me give you the address, one moment." she says with some commotion in the background, poor Izzy.

**Clary's POV**

I feel so bad for Izzy as I drive my way over there. Jace had told me everything, and in a way, I felt nervous that it could be Simon's fault. Scenarios ran through my head, what if he left her with the baby, what if he kicked her out, what they just argued. Or, was he even the one to blame?

I made it to Tessa's house where Izzy sat there on the porch with Tessa. Tessa was a wonderful lady with beautiful long brown and golden hair, sparkling gray eyes that I was always jealous of, sort of. Izzy came up and sat in the passenger seat as Tessa waved a goodbye and went back into her and Jem's house.

Izzy looked completely different. Her hair was in a lazy top knot and slightly unbrushed, her eyes stayed low and were a permanent red to crying. Her face was tear streaked and even her skin had seemed to already to be paling. She wore a dark blue beater top and brown shorts and some sandals. She collapsed into tears and I came over as much as I could to hug her. I was literally the shoulder to cry on.

We stayed there for a few minutes, she tore apart from the hug and laid back on her seat. She was wearing no makeup and had been crying but still looked flawless. She wiped her tears on her face with her thumb.

"To clarify, it has to do with Simon but it doesn't, just before I begin." she says, I sigh inwardly. "I had a dream that Simon had raped me with the baby, but I don't know, somewhere inside me it's telling me it wasn't a dream. Well, what happened was, Simon started forcibly kissing me, I pushed him off and ran outside and bumped into Luke, then Simon was his normal self. Then we went back inside and he apologized and I accepted that, so we both went to sleep it off and he started forcibly kissing me again and this time I couldn't push him off. Suddenly kissing him turned into rape.

So I ran out when I woke up, screaming, Simon tried chasing after me but that didn't last long. I went to Alec and he said something that Simon had said to me when he raped me so that scared me and I ran out. I then got a taxi and ate at Takis yesterday. So I contacted Jem and he contacted Tessa for me so I went to Tessa's and spent the night. She's amazing she talked it out with me." she finishes, oh that's horrible!

"Izzy, that's horrible! It was just a dream, remember that. Well, let me bring you back to my house and we can talk, I think Jace was going to visit Magnus on his movie set with Abigail, so we will just have some us time." I say gently and I ride off in the car slowly. Driving the rest of the way home in silence.

…

Isabelle sits down on the couch as I bring her- and myself- a glass of iced water. she rubs her bump softly, I'm glad I haven't been showing but then again I love having a bump there to hold and rub, it shows that I really am holding a baby inside me.

"When I ran though, I started getting lower abdomen pain and I'm really worried for the baby. You know I was having a hard time conceiving and the fact I might have cost my baby's own life scares me so badly." she says, I don't think she 'killed' her baby by running.

"I don't think you did any harm to the baby at all." I say, "Want me to call Jem and see what he would know." I ask politely, she takes a tiny sip of her water before answering. Poor Iz, this is crushing her.

"Well, you know I love Simon, Alec, and Jace but, the reason I wanted you and Tessa is because everytime I look at a guy, I know they have the power over me to rape me and hurt my child." she says, this was harder for her than I thought. Although, this doesn't seem like anything you could just talk her out of or through, she needed more attentive care. Someone professional.

"Izzy, no one has any intention on hurting you or your baby, that I know of. And, even if somebody was going to, do you know how many people will back you up and protect you no matter what?" I say, and sigh quietly, "Iz, I think you need a bit more professional care on this, I can only do so much as a best friend."

"You're right." she sniffles, I wasn't expecting her to answer like that so quickly, or at all. "When do you think I should see a counselor?"

"Whenever you'd like, I'll be there to support you all the way through it." I say, she hugs me and thanks me endlessly.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that crazy chapter. I have a poll on my account now, and it has to do with this series so please visit it and vote! I am completely stuck on what to do! Please review, byeee ;***


	8. Love Sayings & Therapists

**Hey everyone, I am sorry, I meant to post but some things had interfered. Please visit the poll on my page, it has to do with this series and I am stuck! The poll will be closing today so please vote, thank you to everyone who already has. Now, onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**A Day Later**

**Julian's POV**

"What are we having for breakfast?" I ask my half-sister, Helen. A.K.A, my guardian since my parents have died. Not only did my parents die, but so did Emma's. Both of our parents were in a car together riding when a drunk driver slammed into their car, killing all of them.

"I don't know, why don't you make food for once." she snarls at me, just like any sister would. I scrunch up my face, her time of month though, so I can't get too mad.

"Okay," I drawl out the 'y', "Do you want pancakes or something?" I ask, sitting next to her on the couch, she flips the channel over to some documentary.

"You're the one who's hungry, I'm not." she says, ugh, she's so annoying. I go down the hall and to my left, into my room. Maybe Emma is awake, I'll text her. We are now dating, ever since that game, but in private. Her guardian, Jem, doesn't allow her dating yet and Helen would kill me if she found out I was dating.

_Good Morning sunshine :) _I send over to Emma, she texts back within the minute.

_Morning, do u want breakfast with Jem and I? _She asks, well, I was hungry and I would spend any time with her that I could.

_Yea, I'll be over. 5 mins. _She read the message with no reply, that was alright though. I put my phone into my jean pocket and pull on a red sweater over my top. I walk out of my room, wave goodbye to Helen and make my way to Emma's by foot.

…

"Good morning Julian, Emma is in her room." Jem says, ushering me inside with the wave of a hand. Jem surprisingly doesn't care if I were to go into Emma's room with the door shut, we are so close he doesn't think we'll do anything 'bad'. I make my way down to Emma's room, she smiles when she see's me, I close the door behind me.

"Hey," I greet her with a big smile, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her gently. She does something I didn't think she would, she brings her tongue slightly over my top lip. I draw back and looked at her with raised eyebrows, she laughs gently and hugs me with her head laid on my shoulder.

"I love you, Julian Blackthorn." she sighs, I kiss the top of her head. "Over 6 billion people in this world and I choose you and I wouldn't give you up for the world." Awe, that was sweet and melted my heart, and I feel the exact same way with her.

"The first time I met you I knew it was true, that'd I'd love you forever. And that's what I'll do." I squeeze her close and meant every word I said. "I love you too, Emma Carstairs."

**Isabelles POV**

I came back around to Simon yesterday, he hugged me the whole day and told me how much he loved me. I'd missed him so much, I'm still a little paranoid around boys, especially Simon. Tessa and Clary should be knocking on my door soon, they are helping me the most with this and are bringing me over to my new counselor.

"You ready?" Simon asks gently, I inhale heavily. I mean, I want to see her and love Simon and all the other boys like I used to but, the last thing I want to do is talk about it. Re-living it over and over again.

"Sorta." I say shakily, I wore a dark blue blouse and dark jeans with some 4 inch black strap heels. I rub my bump, I really I hope I didn't do anything to the baby. Simon would hate me, then maybe rape me over and over again to try and get me pregnant again.

"Can I hug you." he says timidly, I hesitate before I hug him. He doesn't hold me close or tight, afraid to scare me off. I hug him a little tight, telling him that it was okay. But not too tight to show him I'm still hesitant. A knock comes from my door, I back out.

"I love you Isabelle, so goddamned much. Your safety and the babies is all I care about. If you and the baby are happy and healthy that's all I care about." he plants a quick kiss on my forehead before opening the door. Tessa stood there in a white shirt tucked into high waisted black jeans and the same heels as me. Her hair free flowing down her shoulders.

Clary, on the other hand, wore a flowy dark purple long sleeve and some shorts that came down to lower thigh paired with black Vans. We all have such different styles but that's just what makes us, us.

"You ready Isabelle?" Tessa asks, fiddling with her fingers. I lace mine and walk out with them. I glance back briefly before Simon closes the door, he didn't see me do it, and I could see the twinge splurged over his face.

"I'm scared." I admit, Tessa and Clary look at each other in an exchange of eyes. I go in the back seat, Clary sits in the passenger side and Tessa drives. "It'll be okay Iz, just tell her everything you're feeling." Like that'll be easy. We arrive shortly, after grabbing a quick bite to eat at McDonalds. Tessa and Clary said they would be here in an hour when my session is over to pick me up, I am so glad I have them.

I go into this foreign place, dark burgundy walls, brown carpet, and low dim lighting. For a place like this you thought they'd make it more welcoming. As I wait a few minutes, scrolling through my phone to pass time, I hear my name get called. 1 hour a day for 3 days a week, Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's.

"Hello," I walk up to the stand to check in. She was very neat with her papers and all the things at her desk. She must have been Filipino with dark dreads down a little below her chest, hazel eyes and wore a white outfit I assumed was her working outfit. "Isabelle Lightwood?"

"That's me." she gives me a quick tight smile. "You are scheduled with Dr. Penelope Wright for 1 hour today, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty, so, when you open this door to my left there will be a hallway. Walk all the way down until you meet the wall, then- I can't remember which side it's on," she ponders momentarily, "you'll find it, there are two doors at the end on each side and one of those has her name on it."

"Oh okay, thank you." I say, grab my things and walk out that way. I found her pretty easily, I walked in, sat down and exhaled a little louder than intended. Dr. Penelope Wright just by her looks, looked sweet. She has golden blonde hair down to her shoulders, big bright blue eyes with rosy skin. She was tall and slender, even muscular, but something was so opening about her I already felt comfortable around her. Maybe it was her smile, that award winning smile with bright white teeth.

I informed her with everything that was going on, which took 30 minutes itself, maybe longer. I expected it to be so hard talking about it, and at first it was, it was kind of uncomfortable. But then, you get lost in your own words and what your saying, it just flows out of you quicker than you would think, almost as if my body was forcing it out of me and made me talk fast.

"So, what do you think might be causing this trigger of a dream with you and your partner?" she asked, this whole time she has been so respectful and kind. I couldn't tell if I hit the jackpot with the right therapist or they were all like this.

"I-I don't know. And that's what partly scares me. Well, as I told you, I have a baby. And with the running I did I am not sure if I damaged the baby or not, and that itself is pushing me away from him." Not until after I said that I realized, I avoided the question.

"I am sorry to say that that is out of my reach, those concerns are for a doctor. I am here for your situation with you and your partner. I have a friend whom is a doctor and can help you out with these things, but once you get any information tell me right away." she was straight forward with it but still came off sweet and gentle to it.

"I am also sorry to say, that our session will be ending in just about 2 more minutes." Time has flown by that fast already But in a way, it was nice to let all the information come out once to someone so opening. I kinda- sort of not a for sure yet, feel a little bit better.

**I am so sorry, my best friend's little sister got in a car accident and was sent to the hospital, she wanted me there to comfort her. Her sister is 9 years old and got a bad head injury similar to a concussion and her whole left side of her body but cut 's doing slightly better, they are helping her mostly with her head, thankfully she has no memory loss. Her cuts of her are being dealt with not as much but still worked on, poor thing needs 18 stitches in her elbow. So, with that being said, I am sorry to say I won't be as active as I like to be this week and part of next week. I will try and touch base and upload chapters if I can, it's hard right now to find some time to actually write. But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Byeee ;***


	9. Bedtimes & Special Mail

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the votes on the poll. Sorry for all of those people who wanted to keep Jessa babies in AE because, looks like most of you want a spinoff series! AHH! I am so excited to announce it, I can't wait to start writing it. Well, today, her mother didn't want me visiting so this gave me some time to write. I think I'll give their family some time… Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**The Next Day**

**Tessa's POV**

"Tessa!" I hear Emma call as she makes her way down the hall and to the door, "Your back." she looks at me with her mouth agape and a smile.

"Yes I am, kiddo." I return back. Emma knows me and Jem are dating, I am slowly moving in. She doesn't know yet, but I bring more and more of my things here when I come back. I have my own drawer of clothes in Jem's dresser, a few of my books on his bookshelf, and my family's old jewelry box. What can I say? I am a lover of fashion.

"Are you staying overnight?" she asked, eager for me to say yes. I know Emma looks up to me like a mother figure and I try my best to. She hates to admit it but, she backs down to a 5 year old when it comes to family, and I am so proud to say she considers me family.

"Uh-huh, and I'll be making my famous homemade pasta!" The last part I turn into an Italian accent, she smiles, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She grabs it and looks down at it, it buzzed again which meant it was a phone call, she scurried off to her room.

"She loves you." says Jem on the couch with _A Tale Of Two Cities _resting on his lap, he seemed to be about 100 pages in. That was my favorite book, looked like he decided to crack into it. I smile, bend down and give him a quick kiss. I can hear Emma talking on the phone, but can't exactly make out what she is saying.

"Yea, I don't know how though." I ponder, Jem drops his book in his lap and looks at me with so much surprise and shock.

"Tessa, are you kidding? You have no flaws found anywhere," he strokes the side of my face sweetly, "Whether that be personality, looks, anything. Your IQ is infinitely higher than anyone else I know. Plus, you are so sweet and kind to her, you treat her so well and she looks up to you like a mother. She loves you." he says, I kiss him again, soft and gentle, filled with so much love it should have been illegal.

"Uh-hum." Emma fake coughs from the end of the hallway, I break off the kiss and look over to Emma, her phone in her hand pressed against her shoulder. Probably asking if Jules can stay for dinner. I knew I got a bit of lipgloss on Jem, embarrassed, I walk off to the kitchen, grab my ingredients and work on my famous pasta.

**Clary's POV**

"I'll grab the mail if you'll change her diaper." I say, Jace looks down at a standing Abby. I am so happy to see that my little babygirl can now walk and stand on her own. Abby looks back up at him with a devious grin. I sprint out of the house to grab the mail before he protests.

I make it out there to the mailbox and laugh, a tad bit winded. I place my hand on my belly, still no bump in the progress, but that was okay because I found it out pretty early. I grab the mail and quickly scan over them as I make my way up to the house. A water and electricity bill to pay, great, well with the exception of junk mail.

I come in and set them on the kitchen table, Jace comes over to me with Abby clinging to his picks up and opens the bills, we were getting ours a week early which was odd. Probably some complications but it didn't affect us, it was just odd.

"Mommy, you dropped dis." Abby says, I bend down and pick up the dropped envelope. It was from NYU (New York University) No way. Lost of words from pure excitement, I stand up and start lightly giggling.

"What is it?" Jace asks with his eyebrows now furrowed in confusion. He see's where it's from and grabs the camera in a flash. He pressed record. Oh, I hope it is an acceptance in. Excitement bounces down through my veins, I can't help a tiny shrill of a squeal come out of me. Abby looks genuinely concerned for me and clings onto my leg.

I didn't realize how scared I was until I put my now shaky hand up to open it. I do and fear vanished, all the running bliss came back down to me. Tears on the brim of my eyes, I have wanted to go to this college since I was 11, I really hope I get in.

_**Congratulations, Clarissa Adele Herondale, you have been accepted into New York University.**_

I stopped breathing in that exact moment and tears fell off from my eyes to the paper. I cover my mouth with my free hand, this is not possible. I shake my head in disbelief and start squealing with joy. The cheer seemed to spread throughout the room, Abby had no clue what it was but bounced in happiness and Jace looked at me like, "_Yea, that's my wife, I am proud." _

"JACE! I GOT IN! I GOT INTO NYU!" I scream as I come up and hug him, not able to keep my excitement in. Is this even happening? My mind is so boggled I can't think straight or know what to do, let alone speak.

Of course I would be taking online classes to stay with my husband and child, especially now even more than before because I am pregnant. But are you serious! I just got into my dream college!

**Later In The Day**

**Emma's POV**

"Fine...whatever...alright. Mkay, bye." Julian ends his phone call with his half-sister Helen. "She is going over to her girlfriends house, Aline, for the rest of the week with no heads up."

"You can stay with us." I volunteer the idea too fast, Tessa and Uncle Jem just look at me, I fake cough and pick at the pasta with my fork. Julian sits back down in his seat next to me, our fingers lock under the table, I casually take a bit of my pasta.

"Emma is right," Tessa says after a pause, "Feel free to stay here with us. Unfortunately I can only offer you the couch." An idea popped in my tiny little head, a rather naughty thought. I would not voice this aloud obviously, he could sleep in my room with me. The way Julian's hand became sweaty abnormally fast in mine suddenly, I knew he had the same thought.

"Alright." he says, " I have a house key on me so I can stop by my house to get a change of clothes and such."

…

It was now 9:00 PM, Julian just texted me saying he was turning on our block now. Thankfully our school lets us out way early than usual, 2 weeks before June. I used to get out of school 3 weeks into June at my old elementary/middle school, and that sucked.

The was a wiggle on the knob, I sat out on the couch in the living room waiting, so was Tessa with some green sweeten tea. Just to make sure he got here safely. I go up, checking through the window always, I saw it was Julian and unlocked the door. He came in abruptly once he heard the door unlock and his chest collapsed into mine.

I back away, and slowly look into his eyes, his pupils expanding widely. Why I had noticed something so small like that was funny but why? He wasn't on drugs so why was his pupils dialating? Hmm... He gives me his award winning lopsided smiles, lightly grabbing both of my shoulders.

"My bad." he said, I take another step back sheepishly.

"Well, let me get you a blanket and a proper pillow instead of those hard couch pillows." she says, Julian not realizing she was there until now. He blushes a light pink as Tessa moves herself off of the couch and to the hallway closet. I'm just glad he didn't do anything stupid.

…

I grumble from my room and walk to the bathroom. It was currently 2 AM and I was just kinda wondering towards the bathroom in a haze. The whole house was dark and silent, it was nice, my feet creaked on the hallway wood. We only have carpet in the living room, everything else is wood.

I bump into a hard figure, a little taller than me. It couldn't have been Tessa. This figure was a little taller than me, and I realized that this figure was Julian, my boyfriend. When I bumped into him things snapped back and were more vibrant.

"Why are you awake?" he asked so softly, quiet, and gentle. He was sorta holding me, I've slept walked before to the kitchen one time at his house before so he must think that's what I am doing now.

"I...um," suddenly I forgot why I was out here. I was sleepwalking and once I bumped into Julian, I woke up. "I don't know." I admit.

"It's okay, let's just go back to bed." he said, he turned off the bathroom light and walked me over to my room. He was so quiet, almost as if he were a shadow. In a way, he was, I couldn't see his full face and body because of the darkness, he was as quiet as one too.

I laid down on my bed, just now realizing I was in only panties and a black tank top. He kisses my forehead slowly as he tucks the blankets over me. I close my eyes and he departs himself from the kiss.

"Jules?" I ask quietly before he goes off to sleep. He turns around and our eyes lock, I wished the light was on so I could see his beautiful features. "I can't sleep."

"Emma Cordelia Carstairs, are you asking me to lie next to you in bed at 2 o' clock in the morning even when you have a big chance of getting caught?" he fakes the surprised look on his face. I giggle and nod my head.

He closes my door, well, he leaves it slightly ajar and snuggles up next to me. But he did something unexpected here that made me a little self conscious but special, he slid under the blanket with me. My legs touched his, his legs were so warm oddly against mine. His arms snaked around my waist as he nuzzled his head in my neck.

I expected him to kiss my neck but he didn't, I would just spring out of pure joy if he did that. This had only made me realize how head over heels I am for Jules, I love him.

"Julian…" I say a little sobby-like, he raises his head, fully aware. He puts his hand on my cheek farthest from him, I lean facing him a little. "I don't want to get hurt." I admit as a tear falls over the bridge of my nose. He knows I was never the one to fall in love, I always had my wall up, everyone knew.

So he knew that what I was saying is a raw nerve.

He kisses me back as a reply, I realized that he was only in shorts, no shirt. That goes to show how dark the shadows were, and he was probably realizing that I was only in a tank top and panties. We stay like that, kissing and kissing for what seemed like hours until I nuzzled my head in his neck, placing a light kiss then falling asleep.

**Oooo! We got some Emma and Julian action, I really love their characters together and I am so happy I can finally work with them. Also, I felt the need to throw that Clary scene in there, flashbacking to my 4th chapter. Should I do a Jemma (I don't know if they have an official ship name but that's what it is now) spinoff? I'll make a poll of it, go vote right after I finish this...please? Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter than usual, byeee :***


End file.
